


Gentleman

by RavenDeliahJones



Series: EverymanHYBRID Highschool AU Oneshots [6]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Drunk fools in love, M/M, evan is a sweetheart, jeff can't hold his liquor, respecting boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is at a friends for the weekend, and the boys decide to have a quiet night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman

"Alex is away for the weekend." Jeff announces over (late) breakfast, making Evan smile.  
"Glad he's making friends." He stands behind Jeff, having to go onto his toes to kiss his temple, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. The taller man nods,   
"It's not easy having a 'psyco brother'" he scowls, earning a squeeze from Evan.   
"Hey, no. Don't be hard on yourself, you know what kids are like." He reassures, pecking Jeff's lips softly, "You know what, why don't we do something special. A date? I know you're not up for going out so we'll just stay in tonight?" Jeff smiles softly, a blush covering his face. Evan was such a sweetheart, kind of ironic, due to his cocky nature and snide remarks but Jeff loved him still.   
"Sounds great, Evy." He agrees, buttering some toast as the shorter man went to tend to the eggs on the stove.

 

"Y'know, I'd much rather cook you something, but this fits the mood better." Evan states, plating up the Chinese food they'd ordered and hearing Jeff laugh from the other room, "What? I'm a fabulous cook, I'll have you know!" He smiles, bringing to two plates in a sand setting them down, "One sec, I got somethin'" He jogs to the kitchen and brings back a six pack of beer, making Jeff shake his head.  
"I'm not even gonna question how you got that." Evan nods,  
"Smart choice, or I might just have to kill ya." He jokes, wrapping an arm around Jeff's neck before laughing and letting go. Jeff rolls his eyes with a smile as he begins to eat the food, switching the TV onto a new show he really likes. Evan cracks open a can and thinks to himself just how lucky he is, he nods along to Jeff explaining how much he loves the show, all while giving Evan backstory with an excited tone. 

One Chinese takeaway later and another can for the long haired man, Jeff cracks open his first and takes a sip, scrunching up his brows.  
"I honestly don't know if I like the taste of beer, I mean, I'll still drink it, but-" Evan pulls him close,   
"I got somethin' that will make it sweeter." He chuckles before kissing Jeff softly, when they pull away, the taller man shakes his head,  
"You cliché motherfucker." Evan snickers,  
"Oh, keep going babe, gets me all hot n' bothered when you swear." He teases, running a finger up Jeff's arm, making the other man shudder.  
"You're a strange one, aren't you?" He smiles, kissing Evan's nose. They cuddle into each other, and share casual jokes to one another as they watch the show.

The pack is empty and they've had three cans each, it's not enough to make Evan anything more than buzzed, but Jeff is quite a lightweight. The curly haired man turns to face his boyfriend, laying a soft kiss on his jaw that makes the man groan, it's a subtle hint that Evan didn't notice, being totally engrossed in the TV. A few pecks later, and Evan looks over at the man buried in his neck.   
"What'cha doin' there?" He smiles, running a hand through Jeff's hair. The taller man shifts, and pulls Evan to him, locking their lips and trying to get access. Evan denies but bites Jeff's lip, his tongue darting in to explore the taste of the other man. They move, and Jeff's on Evan's lap, raking his fingers through the long hair and kissing him eagerly and he tries to catch his breath at every chance he gets. Evan's hands are gliding along his sides and they're so cold, Jeff shivers. Evan pauses, and slowly retracts his hands, setting Jeff on the couch next to him, making the taller man pout. He lays down and let's his arms rest above his head, giggling slightly,   
"C'mon, Evy, touch me." He groans out, looking lustfully at the other man, who shakes his head.   
"I can't, baby, you're drunk. It's not right." He picks Jeff up, walking through into the hall and setting him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. Evan strokes his hair lightly,   
"Aw, don't be like that, come on." He slurs out, leaning up to kiss the man again. Evan moved away,   
"Jeff, listen to me. You're drunk, and even if you consent, it still isn't right. I don't want our first time doing anything to be something you'll forget tomorrow. I love you and I want it to mean something." Evan lets his fingers untangle from the man's hair, "Night, Jeff." He mumbles out, shutting the door and walking back into the living room, making himself comfortable on the couch with lights off and blinds drawn.

It's around 10AM the next morning when Jeff finally wakes up, the smell of freshly cooked foods hitting his senses full on, he stumbles into the kitchen where Evan is hovering by the stove. He sits at the table where a smoothie is waiting for him, and he takes a sip gratefully.   
"Mornin' Jeff. I made you some pancakes, since I gathered you wouldn't want all the grease of a normal breakfast, just in case your stomachs a bit off from last night." Evan sets the plate down in front of him, and pulls up a chair to sit at his side. Jeff takes a small bite,   
"You weren't joking, you're a good cook!" He says, surprised. Hearing Evan's soft chuckle next to him, he set down his fork. "Ah... Hey, thanks for... Last night. I uh, I appreciate that." He stammers out, looking at the floor with blush on his cheeks. Evan smiles softly, pulling the man into his side and hugging him close.   
"No problem, baby. Any time."


End file.
